


Little Family

by Merlin_OhMy



Series: The Life of The  Rogers-Barnes Clan [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Assemble - Freeform, BAMF Pepper Potts, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Meet The Rogers-Barnes Baby, Mentions of Cancer, Parent Steve Rogers, babyshower - Freeform, parent james "bucky" barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_OhMy/pseuds/Merlin_OhMy
Summary: In fact, Bucky thinks they should've had the Avengers Assemble for a baby shower instead of the Accords.Nothing makes peace more than new life in the form of a squishy new baby.And Tony meets Baby James "Jamie" Rogers- Barnes





	1. Chapter 1

Steve struggles letting himself be still and take it easy. After being unable to see his toes let alone touch them, he desires to be active again. Ebele commends to the father he needs to allow his body to heal without pushing himself too hard, too soon.

 

The act of breastfeeding continues to be a breeze. Although, maintaining enough calories for survival and baby is a challenge.

 

Most of the time, Steve feels he is always hungry and having to constantly snack.

 

Steve's middle is still round and soft, even as he loses the baby weight.

 

His hips are wider too, and Bucky loves his new body just the same.

 

Although, Steve is sensitive about his swollen pecs. They have a tendency to leak or become engorged by how quickly his milk supply works to produce enough for a super solider's infant.

 

His body healed from childbirth but it's still extreme sensitive to his ever evolving body. 

 

The medical staff explained the serum is intelligent adapting and evolving Steve's body to support the infant, even now that James has arrived. 

 

 Another reason they don't want him benchpressing tanks and running decathlons.

 

It's a guessing game, and Steve's body still isn't his own not as long as he is breastfeeding and three weeks post-partum.

 

As a noble distraction, Bucky invites a friend to meet the baby. Besides they have an important question to ask Tony.

 

Besides Steve misses his friend and it's past due for peace making to be done.

 

In fact, Bucky thinks they should've had the Avengers Assemble for a baby shower instead of the Accords.

 

Like the Snapchat feed of the baby, reunited the Avengers for an adorable cause. Even Rodney couldn't resist James's adorable chubby cheeks.

 

And it meant Tony talks to Steve, even it's about just the baby.

 

In fact, Steve will get concerned texts at strange hours if the team doesn't get regular updates on the little guy.

 

Buck wasn't sure how Tony would respond to his invitation to meet the baby.

 

So he decides snap the most adorable picture of Steve sound sleep in the rocking chair.

 

He has a baby blanket wrapped around the back of his neck like a cape almost since Steve is shirtless against the wooden chair.

 

James is draped across his chest,  (both sound asleep) and the two share a nearly identical facial expression.

 

_Aren't they both adorable? My heart is literally going to melt. *insert heart eyes* - JBB_

 

But much to his surprise, Shellhead texted him back almost instantly.

 

_I hope you're taking care of yourself, James. I hear babies are a lot of work.- T Stark_

 

_Hmm. The better question is who is the bigger baby? Steve or little Jamie? *insert laughing emoji*_

 

_Steve Rogers for sure. How is my favorite idiot? - T. Stark_

 

_In denial. That dumbass won't take it easy, and if I wasn't above whooping his ass, I'm not sure he wouldn't be punching nazis in the face and jumping out of planes. -JBB_

 

_How does one whoop the infamous Steven Grant Rogers' ass? - T Stark._

 

_I don't have to do much. Pout and kiss him or I threaten to sic our midwife on him, she isn't afraid of him nor falls for his stupid puppy eyes. - JBB_

_God, I should make this women an Avenger. - T Stark_

 

_Our enemies would quake on the battle field. - JBB_

 

_Any woman who kicks Steve's ass is a friend of mine.- T Stark_

 

_I think he has a type. Carter. Hill. Romanoff. Ebele. - JBB_

 

_True. He's very predictable. - T Stark_

 

_Hey, Shellhead. Can I ask you sometimes? - JBB_

 

_Sure, Tin man. Shoot. - T Stark_

 

_Would you like to meet our baby in person? It would mean a lot to the both of us. - JBB_

 

_Of course. I would love to. - T Stark_

 

_Thanks. Steve needs a distraction, besides he misses you, ya know? - JBB_

 

_Well I miss him too. - T Stark_

 

 

Bucky coordinates all the details with the palace. 

 

He wasn't sure how to tell Steve. 

 

Barnes at least knew how much Steve still cares for Tony Stark.

 

He knows from Steve's search history that he daily inquires the internet for updated and sights of Stark.

 

And they both wanted Tony Stark to be the infant's godfather.

 

While Tony still believes in the need for oversight, he respects Steve's hesitation towards the Accords.

 

Especially after what they did to Barnes, ordering his death without due process and a trial.

 

It's wrong.

 

So was Ross' treatment of Team Cap.

 

The families of Clint Barton, Sam Wilson and Scott Lang were not informed of their loved ones' imprisonment.

 

They were not read their Miranda Rights nor presented with legal representation.

 

And Wanda..... god, what they had done to her is beyond unacceptable.

 

She is still very quiet after being kept in a straight jacket and beaten anytime the guards felt threatened by her.

 

They had no idea how to handle a enhanced person with powers.

 

She survived by her silence, if she spoken they retaliated with violence.

 

For months, she flinched when anyone, especially a man touched her, even in comfortable or passing. 

 

She stayed with the boys in the palace in their quest room. 

 

Bucky often finds her with the baby, singing or talking to him. 

 

He understands how a baby can be such a healing presence.

 

Barnes is so thankful for Wanda's presence in their life.

 

Because of her, Steve will take a moment to shower or eat. 

 

He will give himself a rest, and let her tend to the baby.

 

Wanda loves baby Jamie fiercely, protectively. And he adores her just the same.

 

Because of Tony Stark's new understanding and need to protect superhumans, he works to advocate for better legislation.

 

The Accords themselves may not be the answer. But he will not stop until both the world and superhumans can be equally protected under the law.

 

It's one of the many reasons both Steve and Bucky feel comfortable asking Tony to be their son's godfather.

 

Tony nearly had a panic attack when he realized the Superhero Registry would include people like Baby Jamie and Peter Parker.

 

He couldn't live with himself if something where to happen to those kiddos.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony is anxious all evening before his flight to Wakanda. Pepper can sense the tension coiling up instead by Tony's body language. She worries about him,  Pepper is aware of Tony's recurring nightmares over fighting Steve in Siberia. The latest meeting with Ross and Congress hadn't gone well either. The United States is still pursuing charges against  Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.

 

All Tony can think of is of the baby. Baby James deserves to be raised by his loving, doting parents.  It's so much responsibility to ensure they can remain a family.  The situation seems so hopeless.  Through communication with Barnes, Stark is aware of Bucky's many letters of correspondence written in hopes of earning a passport for the infant upon his birth. Every dealing with the US had been a hard no from the country. 

 

Pepper doesn't mind Tony's restlessness, but knows neither of them will sleep if she doesn't speak up.  Pepper has had a lot on her mind with the recent engagement and she's been keeping her own secret. It' just the timing has never been right to tell Tony.The wedding plan and Stark Industries kept her busy, but she can't bear to keep it from him any longer.  

 

"I have some news.",Pepper uses her calm voice even though instead she's shaking with fear.

 

"Pep?"

 

"My cancer is back. Dr.Beck wants to start treatment immediately."

 

Cancer hasn't been a part of their world in several years. In 2009, Pepper discovered a lump in her breast. 12 rounds of chemo and the lumpectomy declared her cancer free in 2011. They were able to avoid radiation and mastectomy.  However, it might not be an option this time around. Five years Pepper has been cancer free, the statistics  were in her favor,yet still the beast returns.

 

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry.", Tony presses kisses against her forehead. 

 

"Nothing I can't handle. I've beat cancer once, I just do it again."

 

 

"I can cancel my trip." 

 

 

"I'll be fine. Rodney can go to chemo with me. You need to to Wakanda." 

 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

 

"Yes, Tony. I'm sure."

 

 

"Okay. But you better call and text me.  I want the nurses' update."

 

 

Tony looks small and scared too. They both are. So much is out of  Tony's control right now, and it makes him anxious.  They cling to each other, grieve the loss of normalcy and Pepper gathers strength to brave the fight again.

 

"Tony, darling, come here.", she coaxes.  Tony snuggles closer as Pepper draps her body across his chest and wraps her arms around him. 

 

 

Tony  exhales deeply, she can see how tired he is just by looking at his face.  It required no arm twisting on  Pepper's part to convince him snuggles are necessary.She is under the opinion partners regardless of gender roles should have the chance to be held too. Touch is important to Tony, grounding and soothing when his thoughts become too much. 

 

"No more cancer talk. What's bothering you?", Pepper asks, wanting to change the subject.

 

 

"I can't fix it this time."

 

 

"Tony, I don't want you to fix me. I'm certain Steve and Bucky don't expect you to fix them either."

 

 

"I'm particularly to blame to why the courts are invested in going after them."

 

 

"They took a risk, knowing what the consequences might look like."

 

 

"They have son. Barnes is a victim of being the longest surviving POW in U.S. history. Rogers is a decorated war veteran they're pursuing Rogers to make an example of what happens if you speak against the Government's agenda."

 

 

"Honey, you can't blame yourself for what Ross, Congress, and the UN have made  recommendations." 

 

 

"They're placing sanctions on Wakanda. Did you know the country is the middle of a  Civil War? The palace is working hard to counteract the rebels. But if we block trade, nothing will enter nor leave the country. 

 

 

"Tony, that's not on your hands." 

 

 

"Steve Rogers dies in my dreams. And I've been having those dreams since before Siberia.", Tony snaps. 

 

 

"Tony......"

 

 

"If people die because of the sanctions, the insurgency will rebel against the palace.  The instability will allow the UN to pass legislation to deploy troops in the country under the guise of protecting the innocent people of Wakanda. The U.S. would support and offer troops, meanwhile in the malee, they could order a small platoon to arrest Rogers and Barnes. It's a ploy to get into the country." 

 

"Do you know that or think that?"

 

 

"I've had FRIDAY run scenarios and simulations. 90 percent of the time, the actions lead to arrest and detainment."

 

 

"So you warn them."

 

 

"If I do that Rogers will want to fight the world." 

 

 

"Tell Barnes, he deserves to know. Maybe you could cut a deal, get protection for Steve and the baby." 

 

 

"What about Barnes?", Tony worries.

 

 

 

"Find a solution, clever boy."

 

 

Pepper kisses his forehead.

 

 

 Tony tries to sleep.  It's no easy task. He tosses and turns most of the night. But manages to settle down for get four hours of sleep. He's had worse, so four hours will have to make do.

 

 

He has to find a solution. 

 

 

 

Tony just has too.

 

 

A little boy's future is counting on him.

 

 

When did life become so difficult? 

 

 

Nothing makes a whole lot of sense right now. 

 

 

Pepper's cancer.........Fighting friends........watching Steve put the shield down.........Bucky Barnes is not a villian.......Hydra is still around........Peter Parker is just a kid......

 

 

Maybe Steve was right about Ross.

 

 

Ross is slime.

 

 

Tony sighs. 

 

_Why did all of this happen?_

 

 

_I can't fix any of it._

 

 

_My purpose in life is to fix things._


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky could sense Steve's nervousness about Tony's arrival. Much like when Steve had gone into labor, the young father is no where to be found. His studio used to be his refuge in times of stress. Since baby James' arrival, Steve could usually be found in the nursery with the baby. The captain had taken to nesting in James' nursery hiding out with the baby.

 

Steve looked so pitiful, settled bare chested in the rocking chair with his baby snuggled against his chest. He had a light muslin swaddle blanket draped across James' body. Steve ran warm enough to feel comfortable himself, and made sure the baby was sleeping at an appropriate temperature.

 

Steve made himself small in the over-sized cushioned glider rocking chair. His hand supported James' little diaper clad bottom. Buck couldn't help but smile seeing his two best guys. Kangaroo care is such a powerful bonding experience, and being close to the baby helps ground Steve when he's overwhelmed. They're cheek to cheek, Steve kisses Jamie's forehead and takes in the precious baby smells.

 

"You okay, Stevie?"

 

"Anxious."

 

"Why don't you go lay down?"

 

"The baby's asleep.", Steve fusses, barely unable to keep his eyes open and hold his head up.

 

Steve hadn't slept well the night before, high strung and tense waiting for Tony's arrival.

 

"I'll hold the little guy."

 

"Only if you're sure."

 

Buck carefully allows Steve to transfer the newborn into his arm, using his flesh hand to cradle Jamie against his body without waking him. Steve barely makes it to the master bedroom before crashing into bed tiredly.

 

Bucky is content to hold Jamie and settles the baby into his crib without waking him.

 

He leaves the baby monitor on and begins to make lunch. Barnes knows how hungry Steve will be after his nap from nursing.

 

He  takes the time to make tea cookies for Tony's arrival. Bucky loses himself in baking, even making Steve's favorite lactation cookies.

 

 Tony arrives while lunch is still baking in the oven and Steve is napping.

  

Bucky is wearing the baby in a cloth sling. James woke up from his nap and wanted snuggles. He hasn't been fussy since Bucky began wearing him.

Tony is surprised by how warm and welcoming Barnes is. Stark is staring into the glimpse of the past, looking into the eyes of the charming James Buchanan Barnes.

Buck believes he rediscoverd his gentle and nurturing self during Steve's pregnancy. The tender love he shared for his family made his heart softer.

Fatherhood made him soft,reshaping his demeanor after years of torture and pain. Hydra might have broken him once, but he's no longer theirs.

His life belongs with Steve and James. Buck knows who he is. Bucky Barnes, beloved husband and father. 

Bucky invites Tony into their apartment. The space feels personalized and warm, shared between the two men and their baby. A little family unit time cannot separate.

 

"Would you like to hold the baby?", Bucky offers, holding James like he's the most precious thing in the world.

 

 "I would love that."

 

Tony settles into the grey  cushioned rocker in the living room.

 

The genius hasn't held many babies in his life. 

 

But Barnes' instructions and gentle encouragement reassured his  nerves. It ever occurred to Stark how nice holding a newborn is.

 

 He maps out the features of Jamie's face, cataloging which parts of his face belong to his parents.

 

The baby sucks his paci nosily, snuggling against Tony's warmth . He looks so much Buck, it makes Stark's chest ache.

 

Jamie is so innocent and full of potential, a new life with so many opportunities.

 

"I'm sorry about your parents.", Bucky said quietly, almost too quiet for Tony to hear.

 

"It wasn't your fault." 

 

"I'm sorry, Stark."

 

"Me too, James."

 

"I can't imagine the hurt you feel. The loss of parents. A child should never have to bury his parents before he's twenty."

 

"Some days I feel 18 again, lost and hurt."

 

 

"I can't fix this. I wish I could.", Barnes admits.

 

"Be a good man, James. Love Steve and Jamie with all your heart."

 

And that's enough for Tony to know Barnes is capable of feeling remorse.

Tony knows his heart will always ache for the loss of his parents. His anger is irrational, intellectually he understands Barnes is no more guilty than a gun is.

 Hydra forged Barnes into a fine weapon with years of torture and abuse. But a part of the genius will grief for the lost and hurt 18 year old he once was.

 

However, looking into the sweet face of Barnes' son makes it a lot easier to forgive him.

 

Bucky is human, a father and husband. 

 

"Jamie is absolutely gorgeous, Barnes."

 

 

"Thank you."

 

Tony is in love with the little baby. He loves the warm weight of Jamie against his chest.

 

 "We need to talk to James.", Tony is serious , and Bucky straights up in his chair.

 

 

"About?"

 

"The UN is planning to deploy troops in aid to Wakanda. The US will conduct a raid arresting you and Steve."

 

"What should we do?", Buck is dead calm.

 

"Come with me back to New York. I'm sure they'll arrest you both.  But we'll get you both legal representation."

 

"I'm going to jail?" Bucky used his sniper training to keep his voice and vitals steady as to not upset the baby nor Tony.

 

"Your criminal record would deem you a flight risk. No bond posted."

 

"What about the baby?"

 

"I will personally make sure he is safe."

 

"What will happen to Steve?"

 

"I think I can broker a deal with Ross. Steve would give an act of faith, step down from field duty and become the liaison of the Avengers."

 

"What makes you think Steve will agree?"

 

"He has you and the baby to think about. Besides we could use Steve's expertise. He could liason with law enforcement and governments to make sure we limit the damage in places we travel to."

 

Bucky looks unsure.

 

 

"Do you think I'll win my court case?"

 

"I think you just might."

 

 

"Okay. I'll do it."

 

 

"And Steve?"

 

 

"He wouldn't let me go alone."

 

 Bucky excuses himself to take lunch out of the oven. Steve comes out of bedroom with messy hair and a beard.

 

It's a good look for Steve. Tony can't believe how different he is. The captain is much more relaxed and open.

 

Tony wants to cry when Steve hugs him like an old friend. He didn't except Steve to unusually gentle.

 

 

"I'm sorry.", Steve whispers for Tony to hear.

 

"You should have told me.", Tony refers to Steve being head over heels in love with Bucky.

 

"I love him."

 

"I know big guy."

 

"You love who you love."

 

Tony hugs back.

 

"I'm sorry too.", Stark admits.

 

"I forgive you." 

 

"S-Steve.", Tony stammers.

 

"What's done is done."

 

"I hurt you. I hurt Barnes."

 

"I still forgive you.", Steve affirms.

 

"I don't know how to forgive you.", Tony admits softly.

 

"You have to forgive yourself first."

 

"Steve, I just want to make things rights."

 

"That's enough for me."

 

"I want to offer you a job."

 

"A job?"

 

"Step down from field duty. Become our liaison, our Captain."

 

"What would my job entail?"

 

"Communications with local governments when the Avengers are in the field. Work with Congress and the UN to amend the Accords. And of course, being our eyes in the field, keeping the Avengers safe."

 

"Done."

 

"Just yes?"

 

"Yes. If it helps Bucky, and keeps my family safe then I'll do it."

 

"It's time to come home, Steve."

 

"We knew we couldn't stay in Wakanda forever."

 

 

"Steve, Bucky will go to trial."

 

"I knew it was inevitable."

 

"Are you okay with this?"

 

"When you're down, don't let 'em hit you again. I fight back by making them think I have nothing left to give."

 

"Steve this fight won't involve fists."

 

"The truth will set us free ."

 

 

Maybe then Tony realizes the shield isn't just a piece of metal. Steve is the shield, a living breathing shield who protects the people he loves.

 

He presents the shield  as a gift, happy to return it to Steve's capable hands.

 

The symbolism isn't lost on Tony when the Captain hands him the baby  before he accepts the shield.

 

"I need you to do something for me."

 

"What is it big guy?"

 

"When Buck and I are out saving the world, Jamie needs you."

 

"Steve...."

 

"The world still need Captain America.", Steve's eyes glance to Bucky, the man he would pass the mantle to.

 

Tony' heart aches, with pain and love all at once. He didn't realize how much he loved and cared for Rogers like family.

 

Maybe that's because he never had a family. Then the Avengers become his crazy dysfunctional family.  

 

"I need you to do a job for me. Then most important job there is."

 

"Of course."

 

"Would you become Jamie's godfather?"

 

"Sam is going to be pissed.", Tony's eyes are wet.

 

 

"I take that as yes?"

 

"Yes, Steve. A thousand times yes."

 

Peace feels a little more than balanced.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony had considered worst case scenarios, never in his wildest dreams did he think it'd be that miserable.

 

They flew privately with Stark's personal plane. Despite the privacy of the hanger and airport, the boys are bombarded by law enforcement. 

 

Steve is holding baby Jamie's when a gun is pushed into Buck's back. 

 

Bucky is cuffed, violently pressed against the ground.The extreme pain visible  on his face and his eyes filled with tears.

 

Steve is given sharp demanding commands as his child is taken from him.

 

Jamie had been sound asleep until the office took him from Steve. The infant cried, red faced and devastated by the sudden absence of his father.

 

Steve is in tears, "James, Daddy loves. Daddy loves you so much."

 

Rogers pulls against the cuffs and men restraining him. He fights to be able to kiss Jamie's head, to soothe the infant.

 

Buck is angered at hearing his son's cries as Steve begs to soothe his child.

 

Bucky's resistance earns him a sharp slap across the face and the electrical shocks delivered through his body.

 

Tony is in absolute shock. Jamie cries, Bucky's body convulses with the shocks and Steve is pale. Steve can't contain himself, he's extremely ill and vomits onto the side way.  His entire head spin with nausea watching the entire scene violently explode. The law enforcement has no choice but to sedate him after seeing how incredible upset Steve becomes with each passing second with his son crying and Bucky whimpering in pain.

 

The boys are separated, loaded into separate vans. 

 

 

When Steve wakes up, his entire head feels like it's stuffed with cotton. He's in a cell, he thinks,  his clothes and shoes are gone. His sensitive body is cold, and he realized he's lying on a cot with scratchy sheets. Someone left him a clean pair of blue scrubs and white slip ons. A voice tells him to hurry up and get dressed, and Steve hasn't felt more alone in his entire life. 

 

His entire chest hurts, reminding him to fed his infant who needs him to nurse. But his baby isn't here, and his pecs ache angrily as they became increasingly more engorged. 

 

 

Steve dresses quickly, and resists crying, even though his eyes sting and his heart breaking. He doesn't want to give his jailer the satisfaction of breaking him. The guards arrive, ready to escort Steve to the room for questioning.Steve hadn't realized the heavy weight of the tracker on his ankle until he stood. It made walking a little strange at first as he tried to adjust to its weight. 

 

The guards don't cuff him, not anticipating Steve to fight them. Steve wonders why, as he identifies their uniforms as belonging the The U.S Air Force.

 

 

"If you want to see your family again, I except your full cooperation.", Colonel Talbot commands.

 

 

A fear coils in Steve's chest, he's glad he threw up earlier cause he would again had his stomach contents not been emptier prior. 

 

"Where is my son?"

 

 

"He's safe. With Tony Stark." 

 

 

"I need verification that my husband is alive."

 

 

"I didn't know you and Barnes got married." 

 

 

Steve's heart pounds still, like he has a really bad hang over. He doesn't like whatever they used to knock him out. It's making everything fuzzy and confusing,  his body hurts almost as much as his shattered heart.

 

 

"We got married 48 hours ago." The ring is gone, Steve thinks they took it along with his watch and dog tags.

 

 

"That's rather bold of you considering you'll never see him again, I promise you that." 

 

 

Steve's heart trembles, he feels like it might burst. 

 

 

Talbot makes a phone call,  Steve can hear Bucky's whimpers of pain, his desperate voice asking them to stop. He's scared, Steve can hear the fear in Bucky's voice as words slip in between languages.

 

 Bucky is forced to speak and an angrily voice isn't content with his hesitance. "I'm f-fine, Stevie.", Bucky whispers, as he forces to speak through clenched teeth.

 

 

Everything went to tell in a hand-basket,  Talbot forces Steve into a room for questioning. 

 

 

Ross is with Bucky, Steve thinks, he wonders if Ross is worse than Talbot.

 

 

Talbot explains Steve needs to sign an agreement stating that he will no longer fight against the Accords. He will become the liaison between policy makers and the Avengers by releasing his position as Captain America.  Instead he will serve as the Avenger's Commander and member of the Oversight Committee but will not be allowed to be active duty himself.

 

The consequences of not signing the agreement include a lifelong sentence  to the RAFT with no visitation rights to see his son.  Life will become hell for Steve, and even worse for Bucky is he doesn't comply.  Once Steve signs the agreement, he will be pardoned by the president and receive protection from legal charges. Although,he will be under intense supervision until Buck's trial is complete, and kept separate from his family through the process.

 

 Steve signs it without a hesitation, signing away his rights in order to save his family. 

 

 

He would do anything to keep them safe.

 

 

Even if it meant,no longer being Captain American and doing the job he loves. 

 

 

Once Steve signs the legal documents, he's taken to the next room. It reminds him of an exam room, and sits on the stiff cot. A person in a lab coat, adjusts his ankle bracelet and  makes sure its on. Talbot  explains until the duration of the Barnes'  court case, Steve will be kept under essentially house arrest. He is permitted to attend the trial, and all of his ventures outside of the house will be accompanied by his supervisor (guard).

 

His visits with Bucky will be monitored and controlled.  They will be given no time alone, unsupervised prior to the court dates as to allow Steve not to have any effects of persuasion as to his guilt. Steve is not granted visitation to his son at this time.  The judge granted temporary custody to Tony Stark per their legal agreement, although Steve is allowed to pump in order to provide Jamie with milk.

 

Steve can't help but feel he isn't a prisoner. 

 

He is taken to the locker room to collect his clothes and personal affects. He takes a moment to cry while he's alone in the bathroom with the escort outside of the bathroom door.The picture in his  wallet of their little family is the one Elbe took shortly after Jamie had been born. Steve looks tired, and Bucky is teary eyed, but Jamie looks content, safe, he knows he is where he needs to be.  

 

Steve silently prays asking for mercy, he prays in both Latin and Hebrew. A prayer for himself, and one for Bucky. Although, Steve has no idea if Bucky how much he remembers of his past life with Steve. Never the less, they could use any positive help through this time of difficulty.  And Steve hopes with his entire being that Bucky is okay, wherever he, that he is alive and whole.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Honestly, Tony had never been more glad to see Steve Rogers in his entire life. Tony had the baby with him, sound asleep in his little carrier strapped to Stark's  chest.  Steve's eyes were red with tears,he looked tired, weary. He carried a sky blue diaper bag with him, full of frozen milk for the baby. His clothes were unusually soft, like he was afraid clothes would be uncomfortable on his sensitive skin. 

Steve's entire posture and body language indicate how uncomfortable he is. The guard isn't far behind him, watching his every move. It unnerves Steve to have his entire life under government surveillance.  Even when they're in a very public setting, and Rogers is getting his legal visitation time with his son. He seems more willing to run out the coffee shop than able to contain himself in the little booth they're nested in.

 

"Do you want to hold your baby?",the genius asks, sensing how tired and anxious Steve is.

 

"He's sound asleep, Tones.", Steve hesitates.

 

 

"I'm just offering." 

 

 

"What if he remembers I had to leave him?", Steve sniffles.

 

 

"I'm sure Jamie just misses his Dad. Besides, he's too little to be emotionally traumatized."

 

 

"Maybe I'll hold him for just a second, then let him get back to his nap."

 

 

"All he'll know is how much you love him,I promise."

 

 

 

Tony moves to ease baby out of the carrier when Steve stops him waving his big hands. It makes Tony's heart race to hear the urgency in Steve's voice.

 

"Wait........... I want to take a picture."

 

 

"Really Steve? Way to make my hair go gray.....again.", Tony mumbles.

 

Steve's heart bursts at the sight of Jamie is his little blue and green onsie with dinosaur footies. Jamie is tucked snugly against Tony's chest, breathing gently as can be with the blue light of the reactor reflected on his cheeks. Tony looks domestic, warm, and loving, like he's just as affected as Steve is by Jamie's cute factor.

 

Once Tony is sure Steve is finished taking pictures, he gentle maneuvers Jamie into Steve's arms without managing to wake him. Steve is beginning to calm down as he holds the baby against his chest. Once again, he's reminded by how much his son looks just like his husband, his heart aches for Barnes, unsure where or how he is. Steve can't help but murmur another Hebrew prayer under his breath.

 

"Have you heard from Barnes?", Tony asks. 

 

"No. It's been over a week. Zip. Nothing. No visitation, no correspondence."

 

"Let me try to get a hold of Murdock, he might know something we don't."

 

Steve sighs, trying to muster the strength to keep from caving into his desire to take Jamie and run away from the entire world. Instead, he tries to finish his hot chocolate and holds Jamie, whispering sweet things to the baby. He promises that he'll get Jamie's Papa back safe and sound. They'll be a family again, Steve promises. And God, he hopes he's right that they'll be together again.

 

* * *

 

Buck groans, the concrete is cold against his threadbare socks. Everything about the cell is cold, freezing, almost like Russia in the dead of winter.  It triggers some pretty unpleasant nightmares, however Barnes always breathes through his nose, trying to force calm, controlled breathes through his mouth with each exhale.  However,it comes out more ragged, angrily, lost, and mournful, overwhelming him in waves.

 

_My name is James Buchanan Barnes,  Steve is my husband ~~(wow),~~ and Jamie is my son. It's 2017, I'm a father and husband, I am not who I was. I don't do that anymore.  I try to be good for them, ~~for me.~~_

 

Bucky continues to remind himself of that mantra over and over again as he fights nausea. Whatever medication they have him on makes his entire head fuzzy, like his brain is packed with cotton. The side affects are just as unpleasant: nausea, vomiting, loss of appetite, headaches, and foggy brain.  He doesn't fight them anymore, while they aren't Hydra. Barnes isn't so sure that Ross is the good guy either, and he misses Steve a whole lot. 

 

Bucky wraps the blanket around him tighter, desperately trying to preserve his (very little) body heat from escaping. Something is wrong with his body, the drugs, he thinks, like his senses are dampened.  It makes him feel vulnerable, blind, and unable to process the enemies' next movement. It's strange, ever since they violently took him from Steve and Tony, they haven't laid a hand on him.

 

Instead they stripped away his personhood and senses, that's all it took to bring Buck to his knees. Ross knew what he is doing, by dehumanizing Buck, he reverts the former sniper into a rather helpless state without even laying a finger on him. Well, dehumanization, and the pictures of Steve, Jamie and Bucky on the day their son was born hangs on Bucky's wall of his cell.

 

_"I'm a very powerful man, Mr. Barnes. If you wish to protect Mr. Rogers and Jamie, I expect that you will be compliant with my demands."_

 

Time has no concept or measurement in the cold barely little cell, Bucky finds himself in. He's in solitary confinement, with enough light to find his way to the toilet. He can only guess how long its been since he's been here based on meals, three square a day.  Though they begin to run together as the meal is the same thing ever time. Thin, watery chicken soup with crackers and gritty water.

 

But someone comes for him eventually. The guard gruffly demands him to get up, and march to the door.  His body barely cooperates with his uncoordinated movements as he attempts to put one foot in front of the other. It's awkwardly, like Barnes is toddler learning to walk for the first time struggling to stay upright. He forces himself to keep going, unwillingly to give into the weakness of his condition.

 

Buck closes his eyes when he's alone, sitting at the cold desk. No sense in trying to see if he could use the furniture to revolt and attempt escape, he already knows the table and chair are bolted to the floor the moment he sat down. And he waits until he hears the door open, not bothering to open his eyes or lift his head. He would rather save every ounce of energy not knowing what might come next.

 

"Mr.  Barnes, my name is Matthew Murdock, and this is my partner, Foggy Nelson."

 

Buck doesn't greet him, just grunts. Despite his disorientation, he can tell Matt is favoring his ribs like they're broken or bruised. His breathing is subtly pained, slight whined, and judging from the larger man in the room he knows. Foggy must know Matt is hurt, the question is why he isn't concerned, certainly someone must've hurt Mr.Murdock.  Instead all of Nelson's attention is on Bucky, he's frowning, Bucky thinks, worry radiates off of Mr. Nelson. 

 

When Buck looks up for a moment he realizes Mr. Murdock is blind, that's why he isn't concerned about his client's ragged appearance. However, Barnes thinks that frown tugging on Matthew's lips, and the subtle worry lines imply he senses just how ill Buck really is. 

 

"We're going to get you out of this, James."

 

 

"How do you plan on doing that,Mr. Murdock?"

 

  
"You are sick, very sick, Mr. Barnes. You need a doctor, a hospital in fact."

 

Bucky doesn't know what happens next, everything goes dark. He can't see anything, it makes his entire body panic until his senses are on fire, suddenly unable to process everything around him. He hears Mr. Nelson tell him everything will be okay, they're getting him help. Everything goes blank into a state of unawareness, and Buck doesn't wake again for sometime. 

 

Several hours pass before he wakes up again,  when Barnes wakes up he's lying on a firm hospital bed, his flesh arm and ankles chained to the hospital bed rails. But he's alive, and not in a cell, he thinks. Mr. Murdock is beside him, reading a book in braille,  fully aware of the awakening man.  Buck has an IV in his flesh arm, and he's getting fed through a tube in his nose, not good he thinks. At least, his vitals sound steady to his ear. 

 

"Where am I?", he wonders.

 

"Hi,Mr. Barnes. You're in Mount Sinai Hospital."

 

His eyebrows furry together confused, unsure of how or rather why he's in the hospital.

 

"Why?",Bucky croaks,his throat is sore, he thinks, like he's had a tube or something in his throat.

 

"You're very ill, James.  You had an negative reaction to the medicine they gave you. "

 

"Steve?"

 

"I know you want to see him. I'm trying to get a hold of him."

 

"How long have I been asleep?", 

 

"A week, James."

 

"But no Steve?"

 

"The court ruled no bail or visitation for you.I'm trying to challenge that."

 

 

"I want Steve."

 

 

"Me too, James." 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"Sectary Ross hasn't been kind nor fair, James. You've been mistreated." 

 

 

"I don't understand."

 

"You're a person, James."

 

 

"It's Buck.", he whispers. 

 

 

"Yeah, Buck, that who you are."

 

 

"A father......husband.......I think, I was once."

 

 

"You are."

 

 

"But weapons don't have families.", Bucky says confused. 

 

 

Matt hands him a framed pictures.

 

  
"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, your husband is Steve Rogers, and you have a son, Jamie, your namesake." 

 

  
"What the hell kind of name is Buchanan?"

 

"You don't remember?"

 

  
"No. I'm sorry. Things are fuzzy."

 

 

"That's okay, you'll remember."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get better for the boys, cause the good guys still win.

Tony and Steve stand in the hallway quietly talking with the doctor.

 

"We're unsure which memories Mr. Barnes has lost."

 

"Can you explain the drug to me?", Steve asked.

 

 

"It appears Ross wanted to access specific memories. However he didn't want Mr. Barnes to remember the procedure, nor the questions or prison."

 

"How does it work?"

 

"It prevents the cells from quickly regenerating after being stimulated." 

 

"How does it allow Ross to access memories?"

 

"He surpresssed Barnes' short term memory, recreated a state to induce James' cooperation as his body went into fight mode."

 

"Will his memories be okay?"

 

"He might be a little fuzzy, but Your husband should make a full recovery."

 

"Why was he confused earlier?"

 

"I believe the state he was induced and the short term memory loss together caused his confusion."

 

When Bucky wakes up, he's surprised to see Steve at his bedside. Steve even managed to get the nurses to agree to unchain Bucky to his bed, he isn't going anywhere, especially not as sick as he has been.

 

"Steve?"

 

"Yeah, pal. I'm here.", Steve moved to hold Bucky's hand. He's here with Tony and baby Jamie.

 

"What happened to me?"

 

"You were given a drug designed to your memory impaired for the trial."

 

"Will I remember again?"

 

"You should once the drugs are flushed through your system. Tony also reverse engineered a cure just to be safe."

 

"How are you here?"

 

"Matt managed to get a judge to agree you've had enough suffering."

 

"Oh, Steve.",Bucky looked tired and teary eyed.

 

"You're going home under the protective care of Tony Stark. No trial until you've are deemed healthy and fit to appear in court."

 

"Come here.", Bucky pleads wanting to be held.

Steve climbes into bedside him, mindful of the empty space of Bucky's left arm.

He attempts to jog Bucky's memory as they look through the photo album together. 

 

"Hey, Barnes. You're awake.", Tony greets with Jamie in his arms.

 

"Steve says I'm going home."

 

"That's right, pal."

 

Tony hands the baby to Buck who looks at the little boy with such tender care. Jamie holds a fistful of Bucky's hospital grown, cooing happily.

 

"This is my son.", Bucky smiles, really big and soft.

 

 

"Yes, Jamie. Named after you, cause you're his Daddy. Big and strong."

 

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky holding close against his chest. He promised never to let go of him as long as they both shall live.

 

Once everyone has settled down from the big emotions of the day, Bucky changes into sweats and t-shirt in order to go home.

 

Happy greets them in the hospital entrance with the car and helps them into the car. 

 

Steve still holds Bucky's hand looking over at Jamie in his car seat.

 

"We're going home, Buck."

 

 

"Yeah.", Barnes makes a weak attempt to smile.

 

 

"What's wrong?"

 

 

"Why did this happen?"

 

 

"I don't know, Buck.  Ross overstepped, the world freak out about enhanced persons."

 

 

"It's not right, Steve."

 

 

"Matt is planning to advocate not only your freedom, but for the superhero community."

 

 

"Something is off about that guy."

 

 

"Ever here of the Devil of Hell's Kitchen?"

 

 

"Yeah. But isn't Matt a lawyer?."

 

 

"So? How else do you explain the consistent appearance of injuries?"

 

"Steve, did he tell you that?"

 

 

"No. I'm just saying. I think Matt is the Devil."

 

"I think his ribs were broken the day he came to see at prison."

 

 

"Theory confirmed. Maybe the Devil and Cap could meet up."

 

 

"Think that would go well?"

 

 

"Why not?"

 

 

"Steve, the Devil has no cares."

 

"But it's Matt!"

 

 Those two laughed until both of their faces hurt.

 

Steve is overly gentle with Bucky whether he needs it or not. The guy deserves to be pampered and overwhelmed with love.

 

He puts Jamie down for his nap before helping Bucky into the shower. Steve has never seen the extent of Bucky's scarring on his shoulder and stump without the arm before.

 

He carefully kisses from the middle of Buck's spine up to his shoulder and neck mindful of the scar tissue.

 

Steve is gentle, as soft as he with the baby as he helps Bucky wash away the grime of hospital and prison.

 

"I love you.", Bucky's heart swells as Steve gentle washes his hair and cleans him up.

 

"I love you too, pal."

 

Steve takes his time to places as many kisses on Buck's skin as he gets a chance to.

 

Bucky lays his head on Steve's chest, looking up at him through thick eye lashes almost falling asleep right there

 

"Let's get you warmed up.", Steve  murmurs as he helps Bucky out of the shower and wraps him in a white fuffy towel. 

 

Steve finds some extra soft pjs and helps Bucky to dress before tucking him into bed.

 

Steve climbed beside him, snuggling Bucky to his chest trying to warm him up.

 

"We're going to be okay. I promise.", Steve whispered.

 

"I believe you."

 

 

"Get some sleep.", Steve smiled softly pecking Bucky's nose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve talk about their feelings. Bucky's brain is a little stuck, but at least they have each other.

When Bucky comes home, he wanted nothing more than to curl up in Steve's lap and tell him how terrible his day was. But when he arrived at home, Barnes notes perhaps Steve is having a worse day than he is. Steve is curled up on the couch nursing a cup of English tea working on Jamie's baby book, but he looks sad, teary eyed. All of sudden, Buck would rather wrap Steve up in his arms and forget all about his own worries.

 

Once Steve noticed Buck, he sniffled and put on his best brave face. He didn't fool Buck though for one minuet, Barnes knew Steve better than he knew himself. It didn't require a lifetime of memories to see the subtle signs of Steve's upset face. His voice quivers, his big hands move to shield his face from view, and he shrugs the blanket around him closer as if to hide himself.

 

"Stevie, don't hide, baby.", Buck croons as he moves to sit beside Steve, holding his hand gently with his. He can feel Steve's pulse under the thin papery skin of his inner wrist. 

 

"Hey, Buck. How was therapy?" 

 

"Shit. But I hear that's how therapy goes."

 

"I'm sorry. Come here.", Steve pepper his face with kisses.

 

"How about yourself big guy?"

 

"It's been rough.", he admits.

 

"Jamie?"

   
"Oh no, he's an angel. All giggles and grins, ate really good, and now he's taking his nap."

 

" Wanna talk about whats wrong?", Buck asks softly.

 

"Look at how happy we were, Buck.", Steve's eye fill with tears as his voice breaks.  He points to the picture of Steve holding a newborn Jamie as Bucky held them both, looking like he hung the moon and the stars. 

 

"We're going to be happy again, I promise." 

 

"I'm afraid of losing you again."

 

"No one in the world can take me from you, doll."

 

Buck wanted to kiss away all those worry lines and pouty lips.

 

"We could lose the case, Buck."

 

"We might just win."

 

 Steve and Bucky hold each other tightly, a desperate hug trying to be as close as humanly possible. Barnes listended to the  the steady beat of Rogers' heart, it's diease free, strong and healthy beats.

 

"What's else is eating at you?", Buck asked softly, knowing how Steve tended to carry the world on his shoulders.

 

"I can't believe Ross stole more of your memories."

 

"Doll, it wasn't like I had a lot of memory anyways. I'm not totally sure what I'm missing anyways."

 

"It's a violation of your rights, Buck. I hate Ross."

 

"Stevie....", he sighed.

 

"Ross hurt you, baby."

 

"A lot of people hurt me."

 

"That doesn't mean it's okay."

 

 

"That's why I got you, Stevie. You always keep me safe."

 

 

Steve's eyes fill with tears, and Bucky read into his body language. Steve stilll feels guilty about when Bucky fell from the train.

 

"Look at me. You always keep me and Jamie safe."

  

"But...", Steve's lip quivers.

 

"What happened to me is not your fault, baby."

 

"You fell....."

Steve leans against Bucky's chest, being held. He weeps, his entire body shakes with the force of his sobs.

 

"It happened. It sucked. But look where I get to be today? With you and we have Jamie."

 

"You mean you'd do this all over again?", Steve sniffled.

 

 

"I'd crawl on my belly through hell to get to you, baby."

 

 

"Buck.", Steve whimpers.

 

 

"I'll be honest, Stevie. Not everyday is going to be good or easy. But as long as I have you and Jamie, I'm okay."

 

 

"Okay?"

 

 

"Yeah, Steve. I'm okay."

 

Steve's eyes are still watery, but at least he's letting Bucky hold him. And he's holding Bucky with equal desperation.

 

"Why did therapy suck today?", Steve asks barely above a whisper as he rests his forehead against Bucky's.

 

 

"My therapist, John, he's a vet like  me. A well adjusted guy that occasionally has PTSD flare ups."

 

"He sounds like a good fit."

 

 

"He is. But he asked me to consider the idea that I'm not guilty rather a victim myself."

 

 

"Oh doll.", Steve squeezed his hand.

 

 

"I struggle with that one, Steve."

 

 

"It's true. You are not guilty."

 

 

"But I remember their deaths, Steve. I'm the man behind the trigger."

 

 

"That's like arguing that guns kill people not people."

 

 

"It might be true, Steve. But I can't wrap my mind around how people I hurt at my hands."

 

"You were brainwashed."

 

"Steve, I always had the Devil under by skin like a ticking time bomb."

 

"You were always gentle with me. You'd never hurt me or Jamie."

 

"But I could hurt someone if they hurt one of you."

 

 

"You wouldn't hurt our family or friends, B."

 

"But I did. I hurt Tony. I killed Howard."

 

"You weren't in your right mind."

 

"Steve, I still hear screaming in my head."

 

"It's not your fault."

 

 

Steve strokes Bucky's hair, letting him lay his head in his lap.

 

Steve kissed Bucky's hand,"Baby doll, I'm with you till the end of the line."

 

"Promise?"

 

 

"I promise."

 

 

"Even if my brain is sick?"

 

 

"Of course, B. I made promise to love you forever."

 

"Really?"

Bucky unsure and small, and Steve just held him close.

 

"In sickness and health."

 

 

"Till death?"

 

"Course, baby. But we're not going to die til we're graying little old men with a bunch of little grand babies running around."

 

Steve just prayed silently under his breath that they would live to be old gray haired old men.

 

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, letting his own tears flow freely. 

 

Barnes hasn't cried since 1944 hiding in the latrine. The latrine happened to be the most private location on base. He opened wept at the fact Steve enlisted.

 

He knew the dark twists of hell that accompanies death and destruction behind war. Steve was too perfect to be tainted  by war and killing.It meant he couldn't keep Steve safe.    

 

Bucky realizes for the third time in his life that he can't keep Steve safe from heartbreak. 

 

Not when they're fighting  a massive public legal battle with the entire world watching.

 

Especially not with Ross attempting to wreck their lives.

 

And of course, not when Bucky's brain is too broken for effiectly functional status.

 

Bucky is broken, he knows that. He's a little afraid Steve might figure out that's he's broken and toss him aside.

 

That's what Hydra would do if the assets cannot complete mission parameters.

 

"Why is is so hard?", Bucky thinks as he reviews his mental task lists

 

1\. Make Steve happy.

2\. Go to therapy.

3\. Eat regularly.

 

Bucky's brain screams at him, "Operational status: 65% efficiency." 

 

But Steve reminds Bucky that's he's human, not a machine with a gentle kiss and encouraging words

 

Steve will remind him every day if that's what it takes.


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky woke up with a sense of dread when the alarm went off. He's just not really excited about his first appearance in court. He knows the Winter Solider Trials will be lengthy and taxing,  but he's just ready. Things had just begun to get better for Steve and Bucky as they stay under Tony's protection at the tower. Steve is able to spend his days caring for Jamie, nursing and pumping to build a strong supply of breast milk. He actually feels safe and reassured for the first time in a long time that things are going to get better. As for Bucky, he's finally been able to get the medical care he so desperately needs. Therapy with a nice woman named Dr. Frost who seems to understand him and he actually trusts her.

 

Steve is already awake, probably to feed Jamie if Bucky had to guess. He's a little disappoint to find the bed empty. He quite likes snuggling with Steve, especially when he's anxious. He ventures out of bed, glad to find FRIDAY has already warmed the floor as his feet meet the surface of the title. Bless, Stark for installing warming titles instead of cold stone ones. There's nothing more than Bucky hates than cold tile.

 

 

He hops into the shower and lets the warm spray of water relax his tense muscles. Bucky washes his hair first, it's still hard to believe that this is his life now. Domestic, peaceful, family life with his husband and son. How did he get so lucky? When Buck is finished washing his hair, he's surprised by Steve climbing into the shower with him. He smirks, kissing Steve good morning, and takes time to nibble at Steve's collarbone. He's got no shame about littering Steve's neck with love bites, they won't last more than a few hours if he really tries. 

 

 

"Good morning, handsome.", Buck greets wolfishly. 

 

 

"Mind your manners, Jamie is asleep in his basket outside of the shower. He can hear us."

 

 

"He's just a baby, Steve."

 

 

"Hmmm, if you wake him, it's your problem, not mine."

 

 

"Fair enough, I'll just have to be quiet then."

 

 

Bucky takes his time, he washes every inch of Steve's body, taking his sweet time. He leaves kisses along Steve's neck and spine, giving all surfaces of Steve's body equal attention.  Steve leans into his husband, he needed this. It's the simple things that matter most in life. When they're both clean and their lips swollen from desperate kisses, Steve wraps them both in fluffy soft towels. 

 

They both get dressed in their suits. Bucky in blue with a white dress shirt and brown dress shoes. Steve is ready, his tie knotted in a Windsor knot which Bucky had taught him a lifetime ago. Bucky used to have to knot Steve's ties,  these days it's Steve who knots Bucky's tie. Bucky's dexterity has a hard time knotting ties, besides he doesn't want to ruin the delicate fabric by being too rough.

 

Jamie is sound asleep in his stroller as Bucky pushes the baby. He wanted to delight in being a husband and father this morning, uncertain how the judge will rule. He had been given temporary protective custody in Tony Stark's care. Today will decide if the court deems it necessary for Bucky to begin recuperation in an inpatient facility or if his current medication and therapy are deemed appropriate for retaining his mental stability. Today will also decide if and when the court trials will begin for James Barnes.

 

Buck wants to cry when he peaks at the baby, he didn't realize that Steve had put Jamie in the outfit Buck picked out when they found out they were having a boy. It's a simple vintage romper, the boys love to dress Jamie in baby clothes from the 1940s. It's a navy and white striped romper with knit little boats on the front. Steve reassures Buck the sentimental touch is for good luck, he thinks they're going to win today.

 

The walk to the courthouse didn't feel long enough, Buck thinks to himself. He's not ready for the noise, the staring and the media attention they'll be greeted with upon their arrival. It takes every once of will and grounding to ignore his instinct to take the baby and run away from the entire world. Steve's hand is a constant and reassuring presence, and Bucky can't wait until they can just be a normal family taking the baby for a walk.

 

"We're here, Buck."

 

 

"Ready, Steve?"

 

 

"I could do this all day."

 

 

"I'm with you til the end of the line, punk."

 

 

"Always, jerk."

 

They share a kiss, and Bucky says a prayer in Hebrew before they turn the corner greeting the rowdy crowd. Steve guides Bucky up the steps of the courthouse, as Bucky lifts the stroller up the stairway.  They get through the flashing cameras, shouted questions, and angry protests outside the doors.

 

 

 Once inside, they're shuffled into a little waiting room with Nelson and Murdock, Bucky's legal team. Bucky watches the clock and continues to feel anxious. He wishes that time would just freeze. It doesn't like the idea of being in such a public setting at all.

 

 

"You're in the best hands, James. Murdock will give the opening statement, I will present the evidence, and Matt will deliver the closing. I believe you'll win today."

 

 

"Do you have any questions?", Matt asks gently.

 

 

"What helps if I lose today?"

 

 

"You'll become impatient at Bellevue prison-psych order in witness protection with a detailed security team. You would be imprisoned in the Rikers Island facility." 

 

 

"What are the chances I'll lose today?"

 

 

"Slim. I don't believe the judge will be likely to ignore the advice of your therapist. She believes it's in your best interest to remain in a stable, controlled and nurturing environment such as the tower. You benefit best from a combination of counseling and  medication, whereas Bellevue heavily relies on medication to treat mental illnesses." 

 

 

"Nor would Bellevue be best equipped to deal with your seizures condition and migraines"'

 

 

"Okay."

 

 

"Are you ready?"

 

 

"Yes, But first can I have a moment with my family?"

 

 

"Of course."

 

 

Buck hold his family in his arm, kissing them both and mutters words of affection. He gathers his strength quietly, just as Steve has seen him do many times. He knows everything is going to be alright as he watches Bucky change the way he carries himself. Bucky is ready to march into battle, and Steve can't help but feel a pane of deja vu of watching his Sargeant prepare to fight all enemy combatants with his skilled eye and a steady hand. Though this fight isn't fought with bullets and snipers. No, this war is fought in a courtroom with legal terms, lawyers, and jurys.

 

 

Judgement day comes either way, whether, on the battlefield or the courthouse, judgment always awaits with a swift ruling. Steve can't help but feel ancient and weary as he watches his husband enter the courtroom alongside Murdock. He pushes the baby along, quietly praying under his breath. Steve hopes that today is a victory, he's not sure he could handle losing. Not after all they've been through.

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

The second part of a criminal trail is relatively simple. During the arraignment phase, the judge hears the formal charges being brought against the defendant during a formal session. The judge determines the proceeding actions, whether or not the defendant is to be held or released. The judge decides if Bucky will remain in Mr.Stark's custody or if he'll be arrested and placed in the care of Bellevue prison-psych.

Bucky's heart thumps with anxiety, he tries to take a few steadying breaths. He loses himself uttering pleading prayers in Hebrew quietly under his breath. He wasn't sure what he was expecting the atmosphere of the court room to be like. He feels like he's eighteen years old again, holding Steve's hand after Sarah Rogers died. A sense of dread, a pang of loss, mourning the absence of what was. He's nervous as his stomach coils and  Buck wants to throw up so badly. His shoulders shake and his body sweats with cold nervousness. 

 

As Bucky's eyes scan the room, he can feel the hate radiating off of the victim's families. He can almost feel their grief and heartache piercing his wrecked soul. He can't bear to shoulder anymore loss, Bucky can't close his eyes and stop seeing their faces. He knows his ledger is bloodied and red, he's certainly tried to wash his hands of all the blood. But the thing is he can't  forget the terrible things he's done.

 

Bucky is visibly distraught  when his eyes make contact with Tony's, he can see the weight of hurt and loss in the genius' eyes. Sure, they've come a long ways since Siberia. But Buck isn't sure they'll ever be totally be okay. Maybe, that's okay, to not be totally fine. Bucky still remembers the feelings of taking Maria Stark's life with his bare hands and Howard's pleading shouts.

 

His mind is overwhelmed by memories that flash across his eyes. Sometimes the memories come in overwhelming flashes that he can't place or make sense of. All of his senses become acutely overstimulated, he arrives at the desk guided by Mr. Nelson where they stand awaiting for the bailiff to speak  

 

"All rise. Court is now in session. Judge John Paul Rosenberg presiding. Please be seated."

 

Judge Rosenberg speaks, "In the matter of the People of the State of New York v. James Buchanan Barnes, Counsel, please state your appearances."

 

The Prosecuting Attorney is the first to introduce herself, she's a tough woman dressed in a sharp suit. 

 

"Samantha Reyes, District Attorney. I will be presenting the best interest of the people of New York."

 

 

"Matthew Murdock, Defense attorney. I will be representing my client, Mr. Barnes with my partner, Franklin Nelson."

 

"Are you Mr. Barnes?  What is your full true name?"

 

Bucky answers the judge's question, "Yes, my name is James Buchanan Barnes."

 

"Mr. Barnes, if at any time during these proceedings there is anything that you do not understand or which confuses you, please stop me so that either the court or your attorney can clarify it or explain it to you."

 

Bucky nods, and offers a verbal yes before the judge continues. 

 

  
"Ms. Reyes, will you please state the charges that have been made against the defendant in this case."

 

"Mr. Barnes is being with several hundred counts of First Degree Murder, treason, and espionage against his country. "

 

"It is my understanding that the defendant is planning to plead not guilty to the charges brought by the People. Before I take your plea, I must ensure that you understand your constitutional and statutory rights.You have a right to be represented by counsel at this arraignment. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you at the state’s expense.Have you retained counsel to represent you in this matter?"

 

"Yes, sir.", Bucky answered.

 

"Do you understand these rights?", The judge asked after explaining Buck's legal rights.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Mr. Barnes, have you discussed all these rights, including your right to a trial by jury, your right to confront and cross-examine witnesses, and your right against self-incrimination, with your attorney? Have you discussed your case and defense of your case with your attorney?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"Do you understand each of these rights that I have explained to you? Do you have any questions?"

 

"Yes, sir. I don't have questions."

 

 

"Before entering your plea, do you have any questions about what you are doing today?"

 

"I have one question."

 

"I'm listening, Mr. Barnes.'

 

"The only decision we're making today is about whether or not I remain in Mr. Stark's custody or the State's correct?"

 

"Yes, Mr. Barnes. Either you will remain in Mr. Stark's care under the terms agreed upon by the court or you will arrested and placed into Bellevue prison-psych's care until your trial."

 

"Thank you, your Honor.", Bucky answers respectfully.

 

"Mr. Murdock, do you believe that you have had enough time to discuss this case with your client? Have you discussed [his/her] rights, defenses, and the possible consequences of [his/her] plea with [him/her]? Are you satisfied your client understands these things?

 

"Yes, your Honor. We may preceded."

 

"Mr. Barnes, you are charged in the complaint with multiple  violations of the New York Penal Code, in which it is alleged that committed the charges brought before you today. To that charge, how do you plea?"

 

"Not guilty.", Buck swallowed, his entire mouth felt like sandpaper.

 

"The court finds that the plea was freely and voluntarily made with an understanding of the nature of the charges pending as well as the consequences of the plea. The court finds there is a factual basis for the plea. The court accepts the defendant’s plea of not guilty. We must now schedule a preliminary hearing within the next ten days."

 

The judge taps the gavel, and everyone sits. 

 

"Mr. Murdock, you may deliver your opening statement."

 

 

Bucky watches as Murdock takes the floor and begins his statement on Barnes' behalf listing reasons for why Bucky's care would be best manage within the walls of the Avengers Tower. 

 

"My client was unlawfully arrested the moment he arrived on American soil, traumatically separated from his spouse and little boy. He was physically restrained and beaten before being detained by Lt. General Ross. His rights were not read for him prior to his arrest nor was he given legal counsel. It is my belief that Mr. Barnes is a low flight risk, given his continued willingness to cooperate and follow the recommendations of this court. After spending over seventy years as the United States' oldest POW, the least we can do for Mr. Barnes is allow him to recover and seek medical attention as the court proceeds with determining his plea."

 

"Thank you, Mr. Murdock. You may proceed and present your first witness."

 

 

"I call Dr. Jemma Simmons to the stand.”

 

Murdock asks Jemma to explain the  severity  of James’ brain injury and trauma after surviving 70 years of captivity.

 

Murdock and Nelson present their stance with testimony from Barnes’ medical team. Several doctors and nurses speak on his behalf, advocating that James remains in Rogers’ care at Avengers tower.

 

After Bucky’s legal team presents their case, Reyes offers a counter argument about why she believes James Barnes should remain in a prison cell until his trial. 

 

Ultimately, the Judge decides to allow Bucky to remain at the Avengers’ tower until the trial begins.  It's the best news the boys have heard all day, and it's hard to contain themselves until the court adjourns. 

 

Despite the fact that the boys can't wait to go home, they gather in the commons area of Avengers tower. Pepper Potts is nestled on the couch wearing a thick beanie, a little bit of color to her cheeks as Tony hands her a mug of tea.  Steve happily passes her the baby, and leans against the couch with an armful of Buck against his chest. Pepper's cancer is vicious, resistant to treatment. 

 

She sobs holding the baby against her chest, so thankful to told such a sweet baby. She laments openly to Steve about the doctor's recommendation radical hysterectomy and double mastectomy followed by aggressive radiation.  Steve holds her hand, just listening without commenting or making suggestions. She's so grateful for him, and Steve just gives her a soft, sad smile. 

 

"I wanted to have children.", Pepper whispered with a watery smile, patting the baby's bottom as he sucked nosily on his pacifier. 

 

 

"You still can, right? If you froze your eggs."

 

 

"Yeah, we froze my eggs before I started chemo before."

 

 

"I know it's not the same."

 

 

"I thought cancer was in the past."

 

 

 

"I can't imagine, Pep."

 

 

"Me either, Steve."

 

 

 

"I could carry the baby.", Steve said. 

 

 

"Surrogacy? Steve, I couldn't ask that of you."

 

 

 

"Why not? We're friends, when Jamie is older, I'll do."

 

 

They both hold each other, and cry.  
  


 

"I love that, Steve"

 

 

"It'd be my honor, Pepper."


End file.
